A traditional golf tee is comprised of a conical spike portion for insertion into the ground and a head portion having a concave surface in which a golf ball is placed thereon. The insertion of the golf tee into the ground requires that the surface be level or made level prior to insertion of the spike portion so that the tee is level with the ground surface so that golf ball can reasonably be held level with the surface in which the tee is placed upon. Therefore, the golfer must take care of where the tee is to be placed. Further, a traditional golf tee provides for a tee which more often than not intrudes upon the swing path of the golf club, thus slowing down the golf club prior to striking the golf ball, such intrusion preventing the golf club from reaching the golf ball at a “true” velocity, or a velocity free from interference by a traditional golf tee or other golf ball suspending devices. In addition to the slowing of the golf club speed, a traditional tee can also influence the angle at which the club head impacts the ball, thus slightly twisting the golf club prior to striking the golf ball, by means of the tee striking either axial end of the golf club head striking surface. Twisting occurs when the golf club head is not perfectly aligned with the golf ball. If the club were to even slightly twist due to the influence of the golf tee, the intended direction of the golf ball would be greatly altered depending on the intended distance the ball would travel. The longer the flight path, the greater the distance the ball would deviate from its intended path. Lastly, a traditional golf tee does not provide a means by which a golf ball can be suspended, devoid of physical contact with a golf tee, prior to the instant of impact by a golf club. Suspending a golf ball, devoid of physical contact with a support device, prior to the ball being struck provides for the most equitable means in which a golfer's true skill can be displayed and subsequently refined with practice. Currently, the leveling of a golf ball on a golf tee, and insuring the golfer only strikes the golf ball and not the tee, is not convenient or possible with traditional golf tees.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for supporting a golf ball, which does not require careful surface placement of the golf tee.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device, which supports a golf ball, but does not influence the trajectory of the golf ball.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a device that prevents twisting of the golf club prior to striking the golf ball.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device, which supports the golf ball and does not come into contact with the portion of the golf club, which strikes the golf ball.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which can be used both on a golf course and on a practice range.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device in which a support wire suspends a golf ball and is forced away from the golf ball prior to impact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device in which the spring rate of the support wire can be adjusted.